Conventional skateboards typically include an elongated deck for a person to stand on, a pair skateboard trucks attached to a bottom surface of the deck, and a set of wheels rotatably carried by each skateboard truck to provide mobility. The elongated deck is generally constructed from a wood, plastic, or fiberglass material, comes in a variety of different shapes and sizes, and includes a broad range of patterns, designs and colors to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the skateboard. Each skateboard truck typically includes an axle (“hanger”) affixed to a base plate with a nut and bolt (“kingpin”), and a bushing that permits the axle to rotate freely about a vertical axis when riding the skateboard. The set of wheels are mounted at opposite ends of the truck axle, via, bearings, and are typically fabricated from a hard, durable rubber designed to withstand wear and tear and impact forces when negotiating the skateboard on hard surfaces.
Optionally, riser pads or risers may be placed between the skateboard truck and the bottom surface of the skateboard deck in order to further separate the skateboard deck from the axle. In assembly, riser pads are securely attached to the bottom surface of the deck via, screws or a bonding agent, and a truck is firmly mounted to each riser pad. Riser pads come in a variety of different shapes and sizes and are generally fabricated from a metal or plastic material. Riser pads are employed to prevent what is often referred to as “wheel-bite”. Wheel bite often occurs when the wheels of the skateboard come in contact with the elongated deck forcing the wheels to stop abruptly and lockup. Wheel bite results from multiple landings after doing tricks, traveling too fast causing wheel wobble. Wheel bite can also result from loosened trucks. In certain circumstances, an abrupt stop of the rotating wheels can cause a user to lose control of the skateboard, and project the user off the deck. The propelling force can cause the person to sustain injury, especially if moving along at high speeds. Riser pads provide the additional benefit of reducing strain on the elongated deck. Strain is often imposed on the elongated deck as a result of constant impact forces generated on the trucks. Without riser pads, impact forces can cause damage to the elongated deck resulting in the deck cracking or splitting. Thus, riser pads are employed to avoid injury that may occur as a result of wheel bite, and prevent damage to the skateboard deck due to impact forces on the trucks.
In use, conventional skateboards are generally disposed on the ground, and propelled forward by placing one foot on the elongated deck of the skateboard, and using the other foot to push off the ground. Once in motion, the user simply stands on the deck of the skateboard with both feet placed apart from one another while maintaining balance with the torso and arms. Alternatively, the person may stand on the deck of the skateboard while on a downward slope allowing gravity to propel the skateboard. Directional movement of the skateboard is typically controlled by shifting and maneuvering the feet of the user while standing on the deck of the skateboard.
Skateboards are recreational devices that are often used for both riding and amusement. Many recreational centers and schools offer skateboarding programs that are designed, with safety in mind, to provide coordinated programs for individuals wanting to participate in skateboarding activities. There are different forms of skateboarding activities available to skateboarders. For example, one popular activity includes land paddling. Land paddling involves using a long pole to engage the ground surface and propel the rider forward. Use of skateboards has also been entertained by the military. For example, the United States Marine Corps has tested the usefulness of commercial off-the-shelf skateboards during urban combat military exercises in the late 1990s in a program called “Urban Warrior “99”.
Another popular skateboarding activity includes street skateboarding. Street skateboarding is viewed by many as a form of independent and cultural expression, an art, personal freedom, and exercise. Young interest groups often desire diverse infrastructures that are conducive for performing tricks with skateboards. For example, users often negotiate skateboards on stairwells, handrails, curbs, slanted pavement or walls, ledges and even park benches. Since traffic congestion and populated areas severely limit the use of skateboarding during the daylight hours, street skateboarding has become a popular night sport where congestion of traffic and people are at a minimum. Though the night time hours invite many to engage in skateboard activities, it is also a time period in which crime is prevalent in many inner city neighborhoods. Criminal activity often results in street skateboarders being robbed of their cash, expensive jewelry, or other small valuables.
Conventional skateboards do not permit a user to conveniently and discretely store small personal items on the device itself. It is literally impossible to store a variety of small items on prior art skateboards because the skateboards have no storage area designated for that purpose. Street skateboarding involves jumping up and down with the skateboard, flips, negotiating curbs, maneuvering along handrails, and rolling along rugged asphalt. The continuous shuffling makes it difficult for storing items securely on the skateboard. Thus, small personal items must be stored within a shirt or pant pocket, a jacket, or a small bag. Storing valuable items on the person poses a risk. For example, urban robbers are aware that individuals are likely to carry cash, keys, jewelry, and other valuable items in their pockets, wallets, or even shoes. Street skateboarders often carry a variety of items such as small knives for protection, expensive jewelry including rings or chains, or money. It is risky for street skateboarders to store such items in pant or shirt pockets since these are places a robber will likely search. The ability to store items in an unobvious, discrete location on a skateboard alleviates the need of having to store such items on the person or in a portable bag.
In an effort to address the storage concerns, some prior art skateboards and other sport boards include a variety of different storage devices that are separately attached to the boar itself. For example, storage devices such as bags, pouches, or small receptacles are separately attached to the board using a bonding agent, or mechanical fasteners. Externally attaching storage devices to skateboards compromises the skateboard's balance, provides a bulky and heavier skateboard, and does not provide a discrete manner for storing items. For example, a robber, with little or no effort, can easily locate the storage device that is externally attached to the skateboard. Another drawback of the prior art is that the separately attached storage device can be damaged during use of the skateboard or interfere with the skater's ability to maneuver and/or complete various tricks. Other prior art skateboards have included a hollowed chamber that is formed within the deck of the skateboard itself. However, the hollowed chamber compromises the structural integrity of the skateboard.
These and other advantages of the invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims and appended drawings.